1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automotive floor mat structures, and more particularly, to an automotive floor mat structure with an inverted V-shaped guarding edge, at least a plateau bump, or a foot resting pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing transport needs lead to ever-increasing automobile use. At the beginning of a drive or a ride, a driver or a passenger often brings snow, water, mud, rocks, or foreign bodies into the vehicle. Most vehicles are matted. When allowed into a vehicle, snow, water, mud, rocks, or foreign bodies not only take time to get rid of, but also cause unpredictable danger by sneaking into machines or electronic devices after squeezing through gaps therebetween.
Although automotive floor mats have long been in use, none are designed on the basis of thorough evaluation of user needs and consideration given to the likelihood of intrusion of foreign bodies and with a view to applying to more special types of automotive floor as found in car models, such as SUV and pickup wagon.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an automotive floor mat structure conducive to great reduction in the likelihood that snow, water, mud, rocks, or foreign bodies intrude into a vehicle, reduction in production costs through mass production, and application to most car models.